jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Spezies
miniatur|350px|rechts|Verschiedene Spezies. Als Spezies, Arten, umgangssprachlich auch als Rassen bekannt, werden organische Lebensformen zusammenfassend bezeichnet. Diese Lebewesen werden unter anderem durch ihr Empfindungsvermögen unterschieden, wodurch drei Klassen entstanden sind: intelligente, halb- oder semiintelligente und nichtintelligente Lebensformen. Diese werden wiederum in Klassen, welche man sowohl durch ihr Aussehen und durch ihr Verhalten als auch durch ihren Lebensraum definiert, unterteilt, wobei die bekanntesten die Säugetiere und Humanoiden sind. Tiere zählen auch zu den Speziesarten. Aus der Sicht jeder Lebensform wird eine andere Rasse meistens Alien genannt. In der gesamten Galaxis sind mehrere Milliarden verschiedenster Spezies anzutreffen, 20 Millionen darunter sind fähig, mit anderen zu kommunizieren und gesellschaftliche Systeme aufzubauen. Zehntausend bekannte intelligente Arten und viele weitere, nicht- und halbintelligente, wurden im Laufe der Geschichte entdeckt und erforscht. Unterscheidungen Empfindungsvermögen Spezies, und damit alle organischen Lebewesen, werden in drei Kategorien unterteilt. Hierbei wird auf die Fähigkeit der Spezies Bezug genommen, zu kommunizieren, Werkzeuge zu benutzen und insbesondere logisch zu denken und argumentieren zu können. Ein multikulturelles Gremium von Forschern der Universität von Coruscant, dem selbst unterschiedliche Spezies angehörten, war für die Einteilung verantwortlich. In welche Kategorie eine Spezies eingeteilt wurde, entschieden sie erst, nachdem ein von der Regierung sorgfältig ausgewähltes Team von Forschern intensive Forschung betrieben hatte, um die Intelligenz oder Nicht-Intelligenz der jeweiligen Lebensform zu belegen.The Essential Guide to Alien Species miniatur|rechts|175px|[[Menschen, die am weitesten verbreitete intelligente Spezies.]] ;Intelligente Spezies :Alle Spezies, denen die Eigenschaft der Intelligenz zugesprochen wird und die in diese Kategorie eingeordnet werden, verfügen über die Fähigkeit, metaphysische und philosophische Konzepte zu begreifen. Sie sind fähig, Entscheidungen zu treffen, Überlegungen anzustellen und Individualität zu entwickeln. Außerdem sind sie imstande, Werkzeuge zu verwenden und sich somit Hilfsmitteln zu bedienen, die nicht Teil ihres eigenen Körpers sind. Die gesprochene Kommunikation ist hier ebenfalls ein wichtiges Kriterium, wohingegen die Fähigkeit zu Schreiben nicht beachtet wird. Tatsächlich wird einer ganzen Menge verhältnismäßig primitiver Spezies diese Eigenschaft zugesprochen, selbst solchen, die noch nicht über die Mittel zur Raumfahrt verfügen und auf ihren Heimatwelten in Stämmen und Clans leben. Intelligente Spezies sind unter anderem Menschen, Sullustaner und Talz. miniatur|175px|links|Die [[kowakianische Affenechse gilt als semi-intelligente Spezies.]] ;Halbintelligente Spezies :Unter halbintelligenten oder semi-intelligenten Lebewesen versteht man solche, die zwar einige der Kriterien erfüllen und über ein gewisses Maß an Verstand verfügen, jedoch keine komplexen Zusammenhänge begreifen. In den meisten Fällen verfügen diese Spezies (noch) nicht über eine gesprochene oder geschriebene Sprache, sind jedoch auf dem Weg, durch die Evolution zu einer intelligenten Spezies zu gedeihen. Zur Herrschaftszeit des Galaktischen Imperiums unter Palpatine war es derartigen Spezies nicht gestattet, Besitzansprüche zu stellen. Dies wurde später durch die Neue Republik geändert. Als halbintelligente Spezies gelten unter anderem die Hssiss, Sarlacc und Taurill. ;Nichtintelligente Spezies :Nichtintelligente Spezies sind nicht in der Lage, eine Sprache zu sprechen oder gar zu argumentieren, logische Zusammenhänge zu erkennen oder eine gesellschaftliche Ordnung. Sie leben und überleben lediglich durch ihre natürlichen Instinkte. Beispiele hierfür sind Rontos und Exogorthen. Der Jedi-Meister Yoda stellte den Begriff in Frage, da er der Meinung war, dass man Tieren nicht ihre Intelligenz absprechen dürfe, ihre Fähigkeiten fänden sich nur an anderer Stelle und seien nicht weniger beachtlich. Rotwürmer waren seiner Einstellung nach schon deshalb als intelligent anzusehen, weil sie sich einwandfrei in den natürlichen Rhythmus von Dagobah einfügten und somit keinerlei Mängel hinsichtlich der für sie erforderlichen Intelligenz aufwiesen.The Hunger Allgemeinhin werden dieses Lebensformen als „Tiere“ bezeichnet. Klassen Lebewesen werden neben ihrer Intelligenz auch durch ihr Aussehen oder durch ihren Lebensraum klassifiziert. z. B. Spezies, welche dicke Chitinpanzer tragen, lassen sich sofort als Insektoide oder Krustentiere identifizieren. Die bekannten Klassen lassen sich untereinander „mischen“, wodurch Unterklassen entstehen. Oft ist ein Typ nicht sofort erkennbar, da Arten nicht selten mehrere typische Merkmale einer zweiten Klasse besitzen. Oftmals wirft die Silbe -oid bei einer Speziesklasse Fragen auf. Dafür gibt es aber eine simple Erklärung: Alle intelligenten, aufrechtgehenden Lebewesen, z. B. Reptiloide, bekommen ein -oide angehängt, wobei unintelligente Kriechtiere beim normalen Reptil bleiben. miniatur|rechts|175px|Ein [[Gungan - ein typischer Amphiboid.]] ;Amphiboiden :sind Kreaturen, die sowohl an Land wie auch im Wasser atmen können. Manche dieser Lebensformen werden auch als kaulquappenähnliche Spezies geboren und wachsen später zu größeren Kreaturen heran. Zu diesen Lebewesen gehören mehr oder weniger die Gungans. ;Arboreale :sind Spezies, welche an das Leben in Bäumen angepasst sind. Daher sind diese Lebewesen hauptsächlich in Wäldern zu finden. ;Avoide :sind Vögel oder fliegende Säugetiere (siehe unten). Sie weisen typische Vogelmerkmale auf, von den Feder und den Krallen, bis zum harten Schnabel. Ein gutes Beispiel hierfür sind die Avogwi. ;Canine :sind Mitglieder der Hunderasse und teilen diese Merkmale. Sie sind am ganzen Körper behaart, haben eine Schnauze und spitze Ohren. Sie besitzen auch die Raubinstinkte dieser Tiere, die gute Nase und die scharfen Augen und Ohren. ;Cetaceane :sind Lebewesen, welche als Wasser- oder Meeressäugetiere klassifiziert werden. Sie gebären ihre Jungen lebend und besitzen teilweise Fell. miniatur|rechts|175px|Durch ihren Schwanz zählen die [[Thisspiasianer zu den Gastropoden.]] ;Cyborgs :sind Lebewesen, die mit Implantaten ausgestattet sind. Cyborgs erhalten diese mechnanischen Körperteile meistens durch Unfälle, in denen sie Gliedmaßen verlieren. Diese werden dann mit einem künstlich hergestellten Duplikat ersetzt. ;Dickhäuter :sind Lebewesen, welche eine äußerst dicke und robuste Haut besitzen, welche nur schwer mit Waffen zu durchdringen ist. Teilweise werden sie auch durch einen Rüssel erkannt. In Fachkreisen bezeichnet man die Dickhäuter auch als Pachydermoide. ;Feline :sind Mitglieder der Katzenart. Sie weisen bestimmte Katzenmerkmale auf, z. B. die Schnauze, die spitzen Ohren, das Fell und den Jagdinstinkt. Das Musterbeispiel für die Felinen sind die Cathar. ;Gastropode :sind Lebewesen die kein Skelett besitzen und sich nur mit einem großen Fuß fortbewegen. Zu den bekanntesten Mitgliedern dieser Speziesklasse gehören wohl die Thisspiasianer von Thisspias. ;Humanoide :sind Lebewesen, die alle Menschenmerkmale besitzen. Dazu gehören je zwei Gliedmaßen, die mit Fingern und Zehen enden. Die wohl bekanntesten Humanoiden sind die Menschen. Diese Klasse ist am weitesten in der Galaxis verbreitet. Die meisten Spezies werden dieser Klasse zugeordnet. ;Insektoid :sind Lebewesen, die Insektenmerkmale besitzen oder diesen ähnlich sehen. Zu diesen Merkmalen gehört der harte Chitinpanzer, und manchmal auch mehrere Gliedmaßen. Eine bekannte intelligente Insektoidenspezies sind die Killiks. miniatur|175px|Ein [[B'rknaa - ein Wesen aus Stein.]] ;Kopffüßer :sind Lebewesen, welche im Wasser, zumeist im Meer, leben. Das deutlichste Merkmal dieser Lebensformen sind die Tentakeln auf dem Kopf. Der bekannte Dianoga, sowie der Blixus ist ein Beispiel für diese Klasse. In der Fachsprache werden sie auch Cephalopoda genannt. ;Kristalline :sind Lebewesen, welche sich durch einen kristallinen Körper auszeichnen. Diese Lebensformen dürften eigentlich nicht leben, aber z. B. durch einen Kollektivgeist, wie bei den B'rknaas und den Tsils, können diese Arten existieren. ;Krustentiere :sind Meerestiere mit einem dicken Chitinpanzer, den man meist bei Insekten findet. ;Menschenähnliche :sind Lebewesen, die genetisch mit den Menschen verwandt sind. Sie besitzen alle typischen Menschenmerkmale, von den zwei Augen, Beinen und Armen, bis zu den runden Ohren. Zu diesen gehören (neben den Menschen selbst) z. B. die Dressellianer oder die Chiss. Sie sind nicht mit den Humanoiden zu verwechseln, den bei diesen ist das Hauptkriterium nur die Körperform, bei menschähnlichen Rassen werden die Arten penibler aufgeteilt. ;Pflanzenbasierte :sind Lebewesen, die Photosynthese betreiben um zu überleben. Sie können sich selbst wiederherstellen und haben meist Wurzeln. ;Porcine :sind Mitglieder der Schweinerasse. Zu ihnen zählen bekanntermaßen die wenig intelligenten Gamorreaner. ;Primaten miniatur|rechts|Der [[Ortolaner gilt als Musterbeispiel für Proboscidiane.]] :sind Lebewesen, die Affenmerkmale besitzen. Primaten lassen sich durch eine humanoide Form und den Daumen an ihrem Finger erkennen. ;Proboscidiane :sind Lebewesen, welche einen langen Rüssel besitzen und manchmal auch durch diesen Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Die Ortolaner sind ein treffendes Beispiel für diese Klasse. ;Reptaviane :sind Reptilien, welche die Fähigkeit besitzen zu fliegen. Sie verfügen neben Flügel auch über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale, wie schuppige Haut und kaltes Blut. ;Reptiloid :sind Lebewesen, die über die typischen Reptilienmerkmale verfügen. Zu diesen gehören die geschuppte Haut, die Schlitzaugen und der Schwanz. Sie gebären ihre Kinder als Eier, die sie selbst oder von der Sonne ausbrüten lassen. Zu dieser Klasse zählen die Trandoshaner von Trandosha. ;Reptosäugetiere :sind Lebewesen, welche, statt wie Reptilien Eier zu legen, ihre Jungen wie Säugetiere lebend gebären. miniatur|175px|Zwei sauriane [[Ssi-Ruuk-Soldaten hantieren mit ihren Waffen.]] ;Nagetiere :sind Lebwesen, die zur Mäuse- und Rattenfamilie gehören. Sie weißen einheitlich spezielle Merkmale vor, z. B. die langen, spitzen Vorderzähne und der behaarte Körper. Zu dieser Klasse gehören die Chadra-Fans. ;Sauriane :sind reptilienähnliche Lebewesen, welche, anstatt zu kriechen, sich auf zwei Beinen fortbewegen anstatt zu kriechen. Die Ssi-ruuk gehören zu diesen. ;Säugetiere :sind Lebewesen, die ihre Kinder lebend gebären und mit Milch versorgen. Die wohl bekannteste intelligente Säugetierart ist der Mensch. ;Ungulate :sind Lebewesen, welche Hufen besitzen. Das Ronto von Tatooine ist ein Ungulat. miniatur|rechts|175px|Ein vakuumatmender [[Mynock.]] ;Vakuumatmer :sind meist niederne Lebewesen, die selbst im luftlosen Vakuum atmen können. Ernährungsklassen Zusätzlich zur Intelligenz und zur Klasse existieren noch weitere Unterscheidungen. In den meisten Fällen werden diese an der menschlichen, der am weitesten verbreiteten intelligenten Spezies, gemessen, aus diesem Grund spricht man über alle anderen Spezies oft auch als „Aliens“.Ultimate Alien Anthology Unterschieden werden alle Lebensformen des Weiteren anhand ihres Ernährungsverhaltens, wobei es vier Kategorien gibt: ;Herbivor (Pflanzenfresser): :sind Lebewesen, die sich ausschließlich von Pflanzen ernähren und gänzlich auf fleischliche Kost verzichten. ;Karnivor (Fleischfesser): :sind Lebewesen, die sich von anderen Lebensformen ernähren. Diese Klasse ist auf die Ernährung von Fleisch angewiesen. ;Omnivor (Allesfresser): :sind Lebewesen, die sich sowohl von Pflanzen, als auch von Fleisch ernähren. ;Insektivor (Insektenfresser): :sind Lebewesen, die sich von Insekten ernähren ;Aasfresser: :sind Lebewesen, die sich von Aas, also von toten Lebensformen ernähren. Aasfresser jagen und töten keine lebendigen Spezies. ;Andere: :sind meist kristalline oder steinerne Wesen, welche wie die B'rknaas sich gar nicht oder auf abstrakte Weise ernähren. Sonstiges Spezies wurden oft auch als Rassen bezeichnet, und selbst wenn dies nicht ganz korrekt ist, wurde diese Bezeichnung umgangssprachlich ebenso akzeptiert. Tatsächlich bilden Rassen jedoch einen Teil einer Spezies und werden offiziell als Unterkategorie derselben gehandhabt.'Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Biologie Äußeres Erscheinen Äußerlich treten Spezies extrem verschieden auf, abhängig vom Lebensraum und der Klasse. Haut miniatur|links|175px|Die Haut des [[Sludir ist sehr dick, sodass sie nur Energiewaffen nachgibt.]] miniatur|rechts|175px|Die [[Togruta zählen zu den haarlosen Arten.]] Von daher können Panzerungen wie Chitin-Panzerungen, dicke Speckschichten oder ähnliches auftreten.Alien Encounters Beispielsweise haben die Sludir eine so dicke Haut, dass diese einen enormen Schutz vor physischen Angriffen gewährleistet, wobei sie Blasterwaffen jedoch nicht standhält. Am öftesten sind jedoch Arten zu sehen, deren Äußeres mit Haut bedeckt ist, da es sich bei diesem meist um Humanoide oder Menschenähnliche handelt und diese am häufigsten in der Galaxis vertreten sind. Lebewesen mit einem Chitinpanzer oder einem Exoskelett sind jedoch genauso vertreten wie behaarte Lebensformen. Die berühmten Killiks sind bekannte intelligente Träger eines Chitinpanzers, welcher sich als Erkennungszeichen für Insektoide auszeichnet, ebenso wie die drei Paare Gliedmaßen. Die Givin können durch ihr markantes Exoskelett, welches ihnen ein schauriges Erscheinen verleiht, erkannt werden. Haarige Lebensformen sind ebenso verbreitet wie Haarlose (Togruta, Twi'lek ), dessen Körperbehaarung sich nur auf die Wimpern beschränkt. Bei den haarigen Lebewesen muss man zwischen den Vollbehaarten und den Halbbehaarten unterscheiden. Wookiees oder Ewoks tragen Haare am ganzen Körper, nicht wie die Menschen, deren Behaarung sich stark auf den Kopf beschränkt, und anderswo nur spärlich wächst. Doch sind auch schuppige Lebewesen in der Galaxis bekannt. Trandoshaner tragen Schuppen, welches für Reptilien und Reptiloide das größte Erkennungszeichen neben der gespalteten Zunge ist. Es gibt aber auch Spezies mit kristalliner Haut, oder gar aus Stein, welche aber durch Energiekristalle, wie bei den steinernen B'rknaas, oder andere Energiespeicher am Leben erhalten werden können. Gliedmaßen Gliedmaßen unterscheiden sich ebenfalls je nach Spezies. Besalisken besitzen sechs Gliedmaßen, vier davon Arme. Doch selten trifft man Lebensformen, welchen Gliedmaßen fehlen, oder deren Arme und beine durch Tentakel oder anderes ersetzt wurden, wie die unintelligenten Dianoga. Die Thisspiasianer von Thisspias besitzen statt zweier Beine einen langen schlangenförmigen Rumpf. Kopf miniatur|links|175px|[[Cha'wen'he]] Der Kopf einer Lebensform unterscheidet sich meist durch abstrakte Ausbuchtungen, große Augen, durch die Kopfform, Farbe, usw., meist jedoch besitzen Rassen der gleichen Klasse eine ähnliche Hauptbildung, welche sich nur geringfügig unterscheidet. Bei den Humanoiden ist der Mensch das beste Vorzeigebeispiel für den Kopf. Rodianer unterscheiden sich von den Menschen auffallend in der Farbe, da sie grün satt beige erstrahlen, doch ebenso sind sie durch ihre großen, glitzernden Augen und die kleinen „Hörner“ unverkennbar. miniatur|rechts|175px|[[Chevin]] Cereaner, Aleenas und AdarianerUltimate Alien Anthology erscheinen durch ihren länglichen Hinterkopf relativ gleich, obwohl die Adarianer durch ein Loch in diesem von den anderen unterscheiden. Die Chevin tragen einen Kopf, welcher größer als ein Meter werden kann und bis zum Boden reicht. Relativ selten existieren Lebewesen, welche statt nur einem Kopf mehrere besitzen, die Cha'wen'he zeichnen sich aber zum Beispiel durch drei Häupter aus. Anderes Nicht selten tritt eine Spezies auf, welche einen Schweif sein Eigen nennen kann. Dieser muss nicht immer fellbewachsen sein, sondern kann auch reptiloiden Ursprungs sein, zum Beispiel der des Anx'. Manche Lebensformen bieten einen uns völlig abstrakten Körperbau zu Schau, wie die Celegianer vom Planeten Celegia, welche statt normalen Sauerstoff Cyanogen atmen.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Technologische Hilfsmittel Manche Arten müssen technische Hilfsmittel verwenden, um auf anderen Planeten oder selbst auf ihrem eigenen zu überleben. Kel'Dor benutzen auf anderen Welten Sauerstoffmasken, da auf ihrer Heimatwelt Dorin Helium die Atmosphäre bildet. Anders die Kubaz, welche auf fremden Planeten Kubindi Schutzbrillen tragen, um sich vor zu starker Sonneneinstrahlung zu schützen. Gestaltwandler miniatur|links|175px|Ein [[Shi'Ido verwandelt sich.]] Als Gestaltwander bezeichnet man die Form eines Lebewesens, welche aufgrund verschiedener physischer Fähigkeiten ihr Äußeres verändern kann. Z. B. Clawditen können ihre komplette Erscheinung verändern und die Gestalt anderer Spezies annehmen, dieser Vorgang ist aber sehr schwer und sehr wenige dieser Rasse beherrschen ihn perfekt. Noch ausgeprägter ist dieses Talent unter den Shi'ido. Die Felacat haben die Eigenschaft, sich in eine aggressive Form zu verwandeln; gemeint sind damit übernatürlich große katzenähnliche Wesen.The Clone Wars (Magazin)Nr.29 - Die ungezähmte Königin Organe Das Innenleben verschiedener Spezies ist relativ unterschiedlich und hängt großteils vom Lebensraum des Lebewesens ab. Amani tragen ihre Organe wie Herz und Leber meist mehrfach in sich, um sich von der rauen Natur ihres Heimatplaneten Maridun zu schützen. Durch ihre vielfachen Organe heilen ihre Wunden extrem schnell. Cereaner besitzen zwei Gehirne, was sie zu schnellen Denkern macht, sie aber auch mit guten Reflexen ausstattet. Wichtige Organe wie Herz, Lunge oder das Gehirn sind allerdings bei fast allen Spezies vorhanden, ebenso wie ein stützendes Skelett. Lebenserwartung Was die Lebenserwartung anlangt, so herrschen gewaltige Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen Spezies, wobei Massassi nur etwa 50 Jahre alt werden''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' und beispielsweise Shi'ido über 500 Jahre alt werden können. Ein noch höheres Alter können Anzati erreichen, mit über 1000 Jahren, und Gen'Dai können über 2000 Jahre alt werden. Machtempfänglichkeit miniatur|rechts|175px|Die [[Ysalamir sind dafür bekannt, eine machtleere Blase zu erschaffen.]] Das Vorhandensein der Midi-Chlorianer und somit die Nutzung der Macht ist nicht bei allen Spezies gleichermaßen gegeben. Nur in seltenen Fällen ist eine Lebensform grundsätzlich machtsensitiv, eine Ausnahme hierbei sind beispielsweise die Miraluka, die über keine Augen verfügen, jedoch allesamt mithilfe der Macht sehen können. Auch halb- und nichtintelligente Spezies können ein hohes natürliches Maß an Machtsensitivität aufweisen, Beispiele hierfür findet man bei den Nachtjägern.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Anderen Nichtintelligente wie der Jakobestie ist es möglich, mit einem Machtstoß einen gesamten Wald zu entwurzeln. Ysalamiri erschaffen in der Macht eine Blase, welche nicht durch dieses wohlbekannte Kraftfeld durchdrungen ist, daher ist deren Heimatplanet Myrkr ein von den Jedi gemiedener Ort.Thrawn-Trilogie - Erben des Imperiums Fortpflanzung und Geschlechter Die Einteilung in Geschlechter, männlich und weiblich, liegt nicht im Falle jeder Spezies vor, beispielsweise sind die Hutts als Hermaphroditen bekannt. Somit verfügen sie sowohl über männliche als auch weibliche Organe und sind im Stande, sich eigenständig fortzupflanzen. Gewöhnlich beurteilt man sie nach ihrer Persönlichkeit, werden sie aber als männlich betrachtet und werden dann schwanger, sieht man sie als weiblich an. Einige Spezies, darunter einige intelligente, legen zu ihrer Fortpflanzung Eier, TurazzaThe DarkStryder Campaign oder Nimbanels pflanzen sich auf diese Weise fort.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies Selten besitzen Lebewesen kein Geschlecht und zählen somit zu den Geschlechtslosen, darunter die Filordi, welche ihre Jungen selbst erschaffen müssen.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' X'Ting wechseln periodisch ihr Geschlecht, was sie in der Galaxis zu Besonderheiten macht.Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden Neben den bekannten Geschlechtern kennen die Fnessianer noch das Geschlecht Thos und die Xi'Dec besitzen über 180 unterschiedliche. Verhalten miniatur|links|175px|Die [[Yuuzhan Vong-Krieger gelten als äußerst brutal.]] Logischerweise ist auch das Verhalten nicht bei jeder Spezies identisch mit dem des Menschens. Manche Lebewesen sind geboren zu Jagen und passen ihr Verhalten dem an, wie zum Beispiel die Trandoshaner von Trandosha, welche nur zum Vergnügen Jagd auf Jedi-Jünglinge veranstalten , um diese dann als Trophäen zu halten. Manche Spezies sind gänzlich aggressiv, manche legen ein milders Verhalten zu Tage. Verschiedene Arten sind gastfreundlich, manche gehen äußerst aggressiv gegen Fremde vor, so wie die Tusken-Räuber. Konsumverhalten Über viele Spezies herrschen bleibende Vorurteile, wie über die Togruta. Diesen wird nachgesagt, dass sie Giftzähne besäßen. Diese Theorie basiert auf den Muskelkampf der Thimiars, welche durch einen Biss der Togruta in einen Todeskrampf verfällt, jene die dies beobachten, meinen, dass dieser Krampf vom „Gift“ der Togruta herrührt. Das Essverhalten unterscheidet sich auch von Art zu Art. Manche, wie die Togruta von Shili verspeisen ihre Beute roh, andere kultiviertere Rassen nehmen ihr Essen in zubereiteten Zustand zu. Viele Lebewesen sind bekannt für ihren Drogenkonsum, wie die Balosar, welche die Droge „Killersticks“ produzieren, selbst konsumieren und auch weiterzuverkaufen versuchen. Waffen miniatur|rechts|175px|Der [[Leviathan (Bestie)|Leviathan wurde von den Sith erschaffen und gilt daher als eine Mutation.]] Waffen zu tragen ist nicht ungewöhnlich. Einige Spezies sind bekannt dafür, dass sie spezielle, auf sie abgeschnittene Werkzeuge und Waffen verwenden. Andere Rassen verfügen über ganz natürliche Waffen, wie etwa Klauen, Zähne und Gift, welche meist von diesen auch eingesetzt werden. Die Falleen sind in der Lage ein Pheromon zu versprühen, welche andere Lebensformen ihnen verfallen lässt, wodurch sie leicht zu manipulieren sind. Iktotchi können telepathische Kräfte als Waffe verwenden. Mutation Alle diese Kritikpunkte zur Unterscheidung einer Rasse können durch Mutation umgangen werden. Durch Mutation wird der ursprüngliche Typ eines Lebewesen vollkommen geändert. Je nach Bedarf kann man also das Genom verschiedener Arten manipulieren und sich so eine eigene Spezies erschaffen. Die Sith verwendeten diese Technik in ihren früheren Zeiten, um verschiedene Arten von Bestien zum Krieg zu erschaffen. Heimat miniatur|links|175px|[[Wampas überleben auf Hoth selbst die niedrigsten Temperaturen.]] Die Heimat einer Spezies ist so individuell wie deren Aussehen. Auf Wasser-, Schnee-, Vulkan-, Wald- Eis- und Gebirgsplaneten oder gar im Vakuum und an vielen Orten leben Lebewesen, angepasst an extreme Situationen. Auf dem Vulkanplaneten Mustafar schaffen es die Mustafarianer und die Lavaflöhe mitten in Hitze und Feuer durch ihre dicke Haut zu überleben, Mon Calamari und Quarren leben im endlosen Meer von Dac und schaffen es, dem Luftmangel, der Kälte und dem hohen Druck zu entgehen. Wampas und Tauntauns erhalten sich in den Eiswüsten und der klirrenden Kälte von Hoth am Leben und Neebray-Mantas , Weltraumschnecken und Mynocks leben es im luftleeren Raum. Kein Lebensraum ist zu speziell für das Leben, jede Art findet ihren eigenen Weg sich an Situationen anzupassen. Auf manchen Welten existiert keine Atmosphäre, in welcher ein Mensch hätte atmen können. Kel'Dor und Givin überleben trotz dieses Umstandes, Angehörige dieser Spezies können sogar für kurze Zeit im Vakuum aushalten. Aufgrund ihrer Heimat entwickeln Rassen das unterschiedlichste Verhalten und Aussehen, um zu Überleben. Das dicke Fell bei Wampas ist ein Zeichen für die Kälte Hoths, die harte Schuppenhaut der Mustafarianer eines für die unerträgliche Hitze. Meistens jedoch ist es einer Spezies möglich in verschiedenen Lebensräumen zu überleben. Teilweise sind Arten jedoch so an ihre Heimat angepasst, sodass sie auf keiner anderen Welt leben können. Die meisten Spezies lassen sich auf einen Planeten oder zumindest ein System ihrer Herkunft zurückführen. Manche, wie die Banthas, sind auf vielen verschiedenen Planeten anzutreffen, oft konnte ihr Ursprung niemals festgestellt oder nachgewiesen werden. Andere dagegen, beispielsweise die Hutts, haben sich im Laufe der Zeit eine neue Heimat gesucht und diese für sich übernommen. Hier gilt jedoch der Planet des tatsächlichen Ursprungs als Heimatwelt der jeweiligen Lebensform. Sprache Während Basic diejenige Sprache ist, die in der Galaxis als allgemeine Handelssprache anerkannt wurde, haben die meisten Spezies eine eigene, oft nur in ihrer Heimatwelt verwendete und teilweise nur von ihrer eigenen Art anwendbare, Sprache. Wookiees ist es beispielsweise allein aufgrund ihrer Beschaffenheit nicht möglich, eine andere Sprache als Shyriiwook zu beherrschen , die einzige bekannte Ausnahme ist Ralrracheen, der einen angeborenen Sprachfehler besitzt.Thrawn-Trilogie - Erben des Imperiums Arkanianer dagegen sprechen neben Arkanianisch grundsätzlich auch Basic. Einige Spezies sind in der Lage, eine ganze Reihe von Sprachen zu erlernen, Darga Jiramma Mionne sprach beispielsweise ganze fünf - Basic, Bocce, Pak Pak, Twi'leki und Huttisch.Dawn of Defiance Hier zeigte sich jedoch auch der Wert, den die eigene Sprache für viele Völker ausdrückt, da der Hutt nicht bereit war, eine andere Sprache als Huttisch anzuwenden und aus diesem Grund sogar einen Protokolldroiden beschäftigte.A Wretched Hive Ewoks sprechen großteils durch ihre Abgeschiedenheit kein Basic, sind aber in der Lage, es zu lernen. Aussprache Teilweise verständigen sich intelligente Lebewesen nicht durch Worte, sondern durch Grunzen, wie etwa die Gamorreaner , Quietschen, wie die Turazza, oder Zirpen. Iktotchi verwenden zuweilen Telepathie zur Kommunikation. Die Aussprache anderer Kommunikationsweisen kann auch die Basic-Aussprache verändern. Durch eine quietschende Sprache wird auch Basic quietschend ausgesprochen. Barabel benutzen keine Personalpronomen, sondern ersetzen sie durch Demonstrativpronomen (dieser,diese,dieses). Schrift Manchmal gelingt es Lebensformen ihre Sprache niederzuschreiben und sie können somit auch via Schrift kommunizieren. Meistens wird das galaktisch anerkannte Aurebesh dafür benutzt, z. B. von den Kel'Dor, deren Sprache sich zwar von Basic unterscheidet, aber in Aurebesh geschreiben wird.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter - Der Ausgestossene Die Mando'a sprechenden Mandalorianer haben beispielsweise ein eigenes Alphabet entwickelt. miniatur|200px|rechts|[[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin kommuniziert per Bilderschrift.]] Mit niederen intelligenten Spezies ohne gemeinsamer Sprache zu kommunizieren ist extrem schwer, so wie bei den Talz. Zu Zeiten der Klonkriege erklärte der junge Jedi-Ritter Anakin Skywalker den Einheimischen von Orto Plutonia durch eine Bilderschrift, dass er in friedlicher Absicht komme. Studien miniatur|rechts|175px|[[Mammon Hoole gilt als einer der größten galaktischen Ethnologen.]] Ein großer Teil der Forschung ist auf die Universität von Coruscant zurückzuführen. Weitere Studien wurden zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums insbesondere von Obo Rin durchgeführt, einem Anthropologen, der für Darth Vader persönlich arbeitete und in dessen Auftrag den Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy erstellte. Tem Eliss, ein Iyra und Mitarbeiter der Universität von Sanbra, erstellte nach seinen Forschungen die erste Ausgabe eines Werkes namens The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life. Ein Anthropologe mit dem Namen Mammon Hoole betrieb ausführliche Studien. Nachdem seine Nichte Tash und sein Neffe Zak Arranda alt genug waren, um für sich selbst zu sorgen, beschäftigte sich der Shi'ido ausgiebig mit dem Thema Spezies und verfasste ein umfassendes Werk darüber. Dieses Werk wurde von einem angesehenen Verleger auf Coruscant veröffentlicht. Neben seinen Studien über eine große Anzahl anderer Spezies lieferte Mammon Hoole hiermit auch essenzielle Informationen über seine eigene. Nachforschungen in diese Richtung wurden auch in der Universität von Byblos betrieben. Außerdem beschäftigte sich Platt Okeefe für eines ihrer Werke ausführlich mit der Spezies der Twi'leks, nachdem sie einige Zeit auf Ryloth verbracht hatte, und veröffentlichte damit neue Einzelheiten über deren Kultur.Platt's Starport Guide Geschichte miniatur|links|175px|Viele Lebensformen gehen während des [[Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges zugrunde.]] Die Geschichte des Lebens reicht etwa ebenso weit zurück wie die der Galaxis selbst. Die Galaxis entstand um das Jahr 5.000.000.000 VSY, und 400 Milliarden Sterne entstanden, von denen laut späteren Studien etwa die Hälfte Planeten beherbergte, die Leben beheimaten konnten. Zehn Prozent dieser Planeten riefen tatsächlich Leben hervor, doch nur auf jedem tausendstem davon entstand intelligentes Leben. Man ging später davon aus, dass etwa zwanzig Millionen verschiedener intelligenter Spezies begonnen hatten zu leben, somit gab es mehrere Milliarden von Spezies insgesamt. Lange Zeit glaubten die Menschen, dass unter allen Lebensformen nur sehr wenige intelligente Spezies existierten, erkannten jedoch später das Gegenteil. Bekannt und studiert wurden bis zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs insgesamt zehntausend aller intelligenten Spezies. Während der Klonkriege ersetzte die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme lebende Truppen durch Droiden um eine weniger kostenspielige Armee aufzustellen. Nachdem Palpatine im Jahr 19 VSY die Neue Ordnung verkündete, sollte die Vorherrschaft der menschlichen Spezies durchgesetzt werden. Zur Zeit des Imperiums wurden viele Spezies zu Sklavenvölkern erklärt. Auf einigen vom Imperium kontrollierten Planeten, beispielsweise Byblos, waren die Folgen besonders gravierend. Angehörige derartiger Spezies durften lediglich in Begleitung eines „Besitzers“ in Freiheit bewegen, wobei diese Regeln auch intelligente Spezies betrafen. Unter anderem gehörten hierzu die Wookiees, Mon Calamari und Gamorreaner. Ab dem Jahr 25 NSY begann eine galaxisweite Invasion durch die Yuuzhan Vong, einer extragalaktischen Spezies. Während diesem Krieg wurden viele Lebensformen vernichtet, so wie die Ithorianer, deren Heimtplanet von den Yuuzhan Vong zerstört wurde. Hinter den Kulissen *Es werden stetig weitere Spezies in die fiktive Welt von Star Wars integriert und dafür entworfen. Eine genaue Anzahl aller Lebewesen, die bisher für Star Wars entworfen oder darin verwendet wurden, ist nicht bekannt, da diese Zahl auch alle Insekten und irgendwo erwähnten, teilweise auch in der realen Welt existierenden, Lebewesen umfasst. Allein die Ultimate Alien Anthology behandelte 180 verschiedene Spezies. *Nichtintelligente Spezies, wie sie im Star-Wars-Universum „offiziell“ genannt werden, werden hier bei Jedipedia als Tiere behandelt, intelligente Spezies sind in der Kategorie Spezies zu finden, für halbintelligente Spezies liegt keine Einteilung vor. Siehe auch *Galerie der Spezies *Liste der Spezies Weblinks *Spezies aus der de Quellen * * *''The Hunger'' *''A Wretched Hive'' *''Alien Encounters'' * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens – Enemies and Allies'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} en:Species es:Especie fi:Lajit it:Specie pt:Espécie ru:Раса Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Legends